His Smile
by Lora Helen
Summary: Trowa writes what he cannot say, in the hope that one day Quatre will see it, and gives his angel something special that no one else can have.


A/N - People, pity me, I'm ill, and thus am writing. All of my friends have this bug thing and are all ill, so ya, big, big fun.  
  
This fic kinda happened cos I am stuck in bed, with nothing to do but watch Gundam Wing, Hang on! WHY I COMPLAING!! THIS IS BLISS! This is a one shot, but, well, I think it is kinda sweet.  
  
Disclaimer - Even though I am ill, no one ever gave me Gundam Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember the first time we met, he knew my strength without even knowing my name, it was him who stopped our battle, but the second I saw him I knew that I would have surrendered everything to him, not just the battle.  
  
He was surrounded by a large group of mobile suits, I wasn't afraid, but I knew he was strong, if they all attacked at once, well, I may have come off second best. What I did instead of risking this shames me even now, a carrier left, and he was momentarily distracted, I attacked him then, and had he not been such a strong pilot I would have killed him.  
  
But to my fortune, I did not, he countered my every move, and eventually we had manuvered our Gundams into a deadlock. He ran out and yelled that we should not be fighting.  
  
He stood on the flap of his Gundam, to my eyes his clothing was slightly strange, but it was not that that caught my eye. When most people look at him for the first time, they see only his eyes. Two amazing pools of liquid sapphire, and it is true that they are beautiful, but it was not that that caught my eye.  
  
It was his hair, a sea of unruly platinum strands, each one perfect, catching the light more brilliantly than anything I had ever seen. The second I saw his hair I longed to touch it, run my fingers through it, but I never deluded myself to believe it could be so.  
  
I left the cockpit of Heavyarms, and raised my hands. He smiled at me, and was it not for my strict self control my knees, I know, would have weakened.  
  
He told me to put my hands down, and that he had come out and surrendered first. I ignored him.  
  
He took me back to what I can only presume was his home, he made me feel so welcome and I was hard pressed not to respond to his kindness,.  
  
He told me I could make use of anything I wanted, my choice surprised him, I walked in on him while he was playing his violin, he didn't notice me so I stood at the side and watched, I watched my angel play the most wonderful music I have ever heard.  
  
After a while I decided I had watched for long enough, I had noticed a cabinet across the room where he kept his instruments, I went over to it, he saw me and stopped playing, I selected an instrument, a long silver flute, I picked up the melody from where he had stopped, all the time noting the reaction my action got from him. He smiled and carried on playing, our duet lasted quite some time.  
  
I stayed with him for a short while, and then I left, he did seem reluctant to let me go, and deep in my heart I was reluctant to leave him, but I knew I had to, I still had the mission to complete and that HAD to be my priority.  
  
As I walked down the path from his house he called down to me...  
  
"Do you really have to leave? I wont stop you, but at least tell me what your name is before you go, my name is Quatre Rebarba Winner!"  
  
I turned, and gave him a look perhaps harder than I should have.  
  
"I have no name!" I said quite firmly, "But if you must call me something, it's Trowa. Call me Trowa Barton!"  
  
He called after me one last time. "Goodbye friend Trowa!" He said "We'll meet again sometime."  
  
I know that some of his people did not want to let me to go, and the fact he did trust me rather than listen to them made be feel, well, sort of special I guess.  
  
I didn't see him again for quite a long time, and I did miss him a lot.  
  
The next time I saw him was in San Francisco, and he was coming out of a phone booth, and was, bizarrely, without his usual gang of followers.  
  
He walked up behind me as I climbed out of my truck and Surprised me with a cry of:  
  
"Hi, so we meet again."  
  
I gave him a flat look, I was determined not to get mixed up with him, I Had to focus on my mission, but he was determined to talk to me,  
  
"Funny we ended up at the same destination!" He tried next.  
  
My comment was a little less friendly, "I'm doing this alone!"  
  
His response still makes me smile, it was just so contradictory, "So am I, but what if we helped each other?"  
  
"Don't think so!" I brushed him off and started to walk away.  
  
"Twos always better than one!" He persisted hopefully, but I ignored him once again and carried on my solitary way.  
  
Sadly, much of my life from then to now was with out Quatre, and due to amnesia is vague, I remember meeting with the other pilots after Heero destroyed the alliance pacifists, I remember Heero self-detonating and looking after him till he woke, I remember helping him track down the families of those he killed, and I remember Catherine crying and hitting me when I tried to self destruct to destroy an OZ base. I also remember what the cause of my amnesia was, it was the beautiful blonde whom I now hold in my arms.  
  
Heero and I had to fight him, and I went a little too close, he wasn't himself, and I pushed him too far, despite what he may think I have never blamed him, the suit he was piloting was just to strong for so gentle a person, he should never have been dragged into the wars, but if he had not been I would never have known him.  
  
He has apologised many times, I tell him he needn't, but he still does, even after the three years we have been together, he still says he feels guilty, and if it helps him to apologise, then he may.  
  
I didn't remember right away who he, or any of the others were and Catherine tried to keep them away from me, even Quatre, I had, you see, returned to the circus, but after a time bits of my memory came back to me and I returned to fighting, I returned to my angel.  
  
I told him how I felt as I carried him away from his fight with Dorothy Catalonia, I was worried, but I felt such love for him that I knew I had to tell him, and to my delight, he said he felt the same.  
  
I looked after him for a while, and though I went back to earth and the circus for a short time, well, I soon left and moved back to L4 with him. And I have never left his side.  
  
Trowa looked down at the blonde snuggled up as close as possible to him, he could feel the gentle ghost of his breath across his chest and the slight pressure under his chin where Quatres head was tucked.  
  
He smiled and raised a hand to stroke the beautiful blonde hair, it was as soft now as the first time he had felt it, and he knew that he would never tire of the feel of it.  
  
Trowa carefully tucked his diary under his pillow as he felt the blonde stir, at the moment he could not tell Quatre all that he had written, he was just no good with words, but maybe one day, one day he would show his angel his diary, but at the moment he would have to let his little one know how much he loved him by his actions rather than words, by giving him something he gave no other.  
  
Quatre looked up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he gently ran a thumb down Trowas cheek and felt himself smile and sigh happily at the smile that graced the others face, he knew that he was the only one that Trowa ever smiled for, and he knew how much he meant to Trowa, they didn't need words, for with Trowa actions spoke louder than words ever could.  
  
But even words were sometimes welcome, "I love you Trowa," He murmured as he laid his head down on Trowas chest.  
  
"I love you too Quatre," was the quiet, and expected reply, from the often silent clown. "I love you more that you can know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, fluffy, yes I know, but I sort of like it and it only took me two days to write.  
  
Please leave me a review, I really do like them. 


End file.
